Liar
by BrokenRosePetals
Summary: She was a liar, and a hypocrite. She told them she would do it tomorrow, but she knew she wouldn't. She would be gone by then. One-shot, slight sasusaku


**Author's Note- I've had this in my head for awhile. And since my dear fans haven't had a new chapter- or story- in so long, I decided I might as well post it. Reviews, even if just a one word one, are welcome! If you hate, fine. I don't care. Flame for a good reason. Oh, and, a character death is in this one-shot. You are forewarned.**

**Diclaimer- I do ****not**** own naruto.**

. . .

"It's illogical, but I guess you could take a vitamin in the morning, and commit suicide in the afternoon."

. . .

Her pink hair rustled in the wind as she stared out of her opened kitchen window. She smiled softly, her eyes closed.

Today was the day, exactly three years from the day he left......

The day she died inside.

She was 15 now, still the same girl on the outside. Bubblegum pink, short hair, wide, apple green eyes, fringed by ridicuously long eyelashes, with pale skin and a slightly taller but still slim body. She was still the Sakura Haruno _he_ left those three years ago, on the outside.

Of course, on the inside, she was a completely different person. She laughed, she smiled. But her laughs were hollow and her smiles shallow. She wasn't the same person. There was no way she would ever be the same person.

And today, she was going to change all of that.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood up, brushing her hair slightly with her small hand as she shut the window with the other and lightly grabbed her starch white lab coat. Turning around, she hesitated at the door, breathing in the sight of her apartment before shaking her head and sliding her lab coat over her slim shoulders. She would never see this place again. It almost made her feel nostalgic, almost made her hesitate once more.

Almost.

She slide the keys under the welcome mat she would never walk over again. Naruto would find them there, easily.

"Forehead!" Ino laughed, seeing her childhood friend and rival lightly step out of her apartment complex and softly beat her feet on the ground as she walked to the looming building of Konoha Hospital.

"Pig," Sakura bent her head slightly, a grin almost crazy on her face. It went by unnoticed.

"Hey, think you can come by the flower shop after work, you know? Just to catch up? We haven't talked alot, since, you know...." Ino shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, biting her lip softly as she looked to Sakura hopefully with wide, baby blue eyes.

"Sorry, pig," Sakura shook her head, as if apologetic, "But I've got some things that will hold me up. Maybe another time."

_**You liar.**_

"Yeah, maybe," Ino stared down her old friend's back sadly, worry evident in her wide, baby blue eyes.

. . .

"You're free to go," Sakura smiled at the boy, him grinning brightly as she handed him a round, red sucker, "It was just a cold."

"Better safe than sorry," The mother smiled to Sakura, then grabbed the boy's hand and rushed him out, presumably to go meet the father.

_Once, I thought that may be me........_

_Not anymore........_

"Sakura!" The busty blonde shisou burst through the door, her hazelnut eyes boring into the cherry haired girl's green apple ones.

"Yes, shisou?" Sakura answered her, throwing the gloves that once occupied her hands in the garbage.

"Will you be able to work next week? We're a bit short of staff, and the hospital would appreciate your help," Tsunade gestured to the bustling people behind the glass window of the small room they occupied.

"Definately," Sakura smiled brightly, "I'll be happy to."

_**Liar, you liar. Liar!**_

"Thank you, Sakura. I know, today may be a bit....rough...." Tsunade shifted as Ino had done earlier that day.

"Don't worry, shisou," Sakura soothed the aging woman, "I'm fine. Just...forget about it."

"Alright," Tsunade seemed more than relieved to comply, and left the room with a smile on her face and alcohol on her mind.

. . .

Sakura stretched languidly, her eyes bright, looking upon the sky. Today was a special day.....very.

"My youthful cherry blossom!" Lee bounded up next to her, his emerald spandex making squelching noises, very uncomfortable and repulsive, though Sakura chose to ignore it.

"Hello, Lee," Sakura smiled at the bowl haired boy, not yet a man.

"May we have our youthful lunches together?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Oh," Sakura's pale pink lips fell downwards, "I'm sorry, Lee. Maybe another time. I just ate mine. I'm so sorry."

"It is okay!" He smiled, pumping a fist into the air, "Tomorrow, then!"

"Tomorrow," Sakura agreed, standing up from the stone slab of a bench she had been sitting on.

_**You just keep getting worse. You liar.**_

"Thank you, Sakura!" Lee bound away, training to resume now that his beautiful cherry blossom was not going to share a wonderful lunch with him.

A huff of air, surprisingly cold, came out of the said kunoichi's mouth.

"Time to get back for my afternoon shift," She smiled, something entirely different on mind.

"And my last........"

. . .

"Bye, Shizune!" Sakura called to the dark brown haired woman.

"Bye, Sakura!" Said woman answered back, hurriedly trying to clean everything up before leaving to see said fiancee, one silver haired man.

"If I had one regret......" Sakura murmured to herself, unknowingly, hands stuffed in the warm pockets of the trenchcoat like fabric of her medical lab coat, "It would be.....to not see their wedding."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" The pink haired maiden looked up, green apple eyes startled as one bronze skinned 15 year old cocked a curious blonde head to her, bruises and cuts on his face obviously signs of training previously.

"Oh, just Shizune and Kakashi, to myself," Sakura smiled reassuringly to the boy slightly taller than her by a head, "You know, nothing that special or anything of importance."

"But......" Naruto frowned, confused, "Aren't Shizune and Kakashi important?"

"They are, they are," Sakura said hastily, "I didn't mean it like that.....only that.....nothing, really."

Naruto let the odd remark slip by, thinking the work around sick people had made her a bit delirious, anyway.

"Think we could have dinner at Ichiraku's, Sakura-chan? We haven't in a really long time, and I get lonely, with only the old man and Ayame to talk to!" Naruto whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Another time, Naruto," Sakura assured him, "Another time. I really sleepy, and tired from work, not to mention chakra drained. I just want to get some sleep, you know, replenish myself."

_**You sick little liar.**_

The tanned man's smile slightly wavered.

"Alright," He sighed exasperately, "Another time, then."

Sakura smiled, a slightly bitter, nostalgic, happy, crazy smile as Naruto ran off to maybe ask the pearl eyed heiress for some dinner, instead.

That was a regret, too, but not enough to stop her from carrying out her deed. With or without her, Naruto would eventually be with Hinata.

. . .

Her arms were bent underneath her, her eyes closed, her hair blowing, as she imagined what it would be like if _he_ hadn't left.

They would probably be leaving this bridge right now, going home after a hard day of training. He would be smirking at Naruto, she would be laughing at them both.

But, sometimes, life just doesn't go your way.

A wave of happiness, yet sadness, passed through her. If she was gone, she would never even have the chance to see him again, but if she was gone, she wouldn't hurt any longer.

Her eyes opened and a craziness in them was evident. With one last look to the training grounds, not far from where she was standing at Team 7's old bridge, she could've sworn she saw Sasuke, giving her a pitiful look, as she slit her chest open in one clean swipe with a kunai.

A blood curdling scream went through the air as she fell to the ground, a smile placed on her bloody lips.

. . .

He was sitting in a tree, lightly sipping on a bottle of water, one leg propped up and one spread wide, when he thought he heard something. A flash of pink went through his mind.

Shaking his head, Sasuke jumped from the tree. Those bonds were long gone.

_**Liar.**_

. . .

**Note- Did you likey? Please? Just a wittle review? It'd make my day.**


End file.
